Changes
by JanetJadeDragons
Summary: pre G1 What happens when you get the Medic really ticked off? Optimus Prime is about to find out. Swearing, violence, and sexual innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this story has been eating at my brain and making it impossible to work on Identities, I curse my friend for putting the idea in my head. So I decided to write it down and get rid of it, and it turns out I really liked the way it came out, so I decided to post it. Here's to hoping everyone likes it. It's set before G1.

Changes

Chapter 1 – What just happened?

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Optimus Prime walked the quite corridors of the Autobot base in Iacon City. It was late and every other Autobot whom was not on duty was already in statis, but Optimus's restless processors would not allow him such a simple pleasure.

His thoughts kept drifting back to the fight he had with Ratchet earlier, and for his spark he could not figure out what had happened. He knew he did something to upset the older medic, but he could not figure what that something was.

Optimus stopped at one of the picture windows overlooking Circuit Square. The quite of the base reflected nothing of the lively city outside. The streets were still filled the vendors shouting their wares and caretakers and their sparkling charges running here and there.

Optimus smiled softly -though threw his faceplate no one could really tell- as he watched the civilians hustle about. The war was just starting and there was little to worry about.

Optimus turns his thoughts back to the problem at hand. Ratchet was livid and Optimus had no idea what to do about it. It had been simple enough, Ratchet was screaming at the twins again for some little prank they pulled, and he had call Optimus down to help him.

Turns out the twins had painted the Med-lab a sickly green and hot pink color and Ratchet was less than impressed. Optimus on the other hand had thought it hilarious, especially after seeing the Med-lab himself. He made a mental note to ask the two of them how they did that after Prowl and Ironhide let them out of the brig.

Of course, that did not sit too well with Ratchet, who only ended up screaming at him afterwards. Optimus did not see the problem with a little prank, no one got hurt, and it was not like the med-lab was unusable, just a little hard on the optics to be in.

The end result of all of this was a ticked off Ratchet, a bewildered Optimus, and a scared Prowl all standing in the gaudily colored med-lab. Ratchet looked like he was about to disassemble Optimus, so before anything could get worse, Optimus decided to step in.

"Ratchet," He said, "I want you to go calm down. Come find me in my office when you have and we can actually discuss this like grown mech."

Ratchet looked less then pleased. As he walked out of the room, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Trust me Prime, I will make you see why the pranks they play are not funny."

Optimus was not too sure whether it was the look in his eyes or the way Ratchet had said that, but he was honestly worried about what the medic would do. Prowl took some initiative then and shouted, "Careful Ratchet, that could be considered threatening a commanding officer!"

Ratchet did not say anything as he walked off. As soon as he was out of earshot Optimus turned to Prowl. Prowl looked back at him and smiled. "Don't worry about it too much. He always gets like this at someone when the Twins prank him. Last time he didn't call anyone and we found the Twins locked in the four-floor west corridor a week later. Just let him cool down for a couple and he'll be fine." Prowl reassured him.

That had been first thing that morning. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were to be released the next solar cycle but Ratchet still had not come and seen Optimus. Needless to say, Optimus was slightly worried.

He felt a small delicate hand land on his shoulder and he almost jumped right out of his armor. "You let your guard down." A soft, beautiful voice whispered to him.

He turns around to face Elita One. Her warm smile and soft blue optics the most welcoming thing Optimus thinks that he would ever see, and Optimus was lost instantly to them.

"Heard what happened." Elita whispered, letting her head rest upon Optimus's chest.

Optimus sighed, "Does everyone know about that now?" He asked, exasperated.

Elita's light laugh always warmed Optimus's spark, and now was no different.

"Yeah, but most don't really care. I know I don't. Kupp told me that Ratchet always gets like this, it's apparently nothing new."

"Why doesn't that make me feel better?" Optimus questioned sarcastically.

"Because you're new to the job. Don't worry so much." Elita looked up at him, "You always worry way too much." Standing on her tip-toes, she pressed a small kiss to his faceplate. "I have to go now Chromita is having spark-failure with some of the new recruits' behaviors. See you later Big-Bot."

Optimus chuckled softly as she sauntered off. As he turned back to the window to look at the crowded streets again, he relaxed. Maybe she was right, everyone had been friends with Ratchet longer then he had, and maybe all he needed was some time to calm down.

Turning around, he wandered back down the hall and into his office. He fell into statis finishing so paperwork.

ABABABABAB

"I'm still not too sure about this Ratchet. We could get into so much trouble….and Optimus could get hurt." Wheeljack whispered.

"Don't worry so much. I know what I'm doing. Prime won't get hurt. Just do your part." Ratchet snapped at him.

Wheeljack turned around and looked at the machine that Ratchet had all but forced him to help him build. 'Actually he did force me, come to think of it!'

The machine was simple enough, but Wheeljack still did not like it. Running some air through is vents; he succumbed to his fate and started the machine.

"Just get him in here. I'll take care of the rest." Wheeljack said.

"Right I'll go get him." Ratchet said.

Outside Optimus's office, Ratchet stopped. What was he going to do to get Optimus into Wheeljack's Lab?

A cruel smile played over his lips and he knocked on the door. He waited a good five breems but no one answered. Knocking again, but a bit louder, he heard a startled jump and a loud bang from inside.

Optimus opened the door rubbing his head. Ratchet frowns, "What happened?"

Optimus looked down at him and said, "I fell into statis finishing some paperwork. When you knocked I jumped and fell out of my chair."

Ratchet sighs, but then thinks, 'Wow he just handed me what I need on a platter!'

Shaking his head, Ratchet said, "well come'on then, let's take a look, and make sure nothing was damaged. We need to go to Wheeljack's lab though the med-lab is being repainted now."

Optimus thankfully knew enough not to argue, and just followed Ratchet all the way there.

They walked in and Wheeljack looked up to see who it is before walking out of the room. He wanted nothing more to do with Ratchet's plan. Ratchet walked over to the machine Wheeljack and he had been working on all night. Patting one of the two tables next to it, he said, "Come'on and lay down. I'm going to need to offline you for a few, but you'll be fine when you wake up."

Optimus did not worry about it as he felt his systems start shutting down.

ABABABABAB

The first thing that Optimus was aware of was yelling. Lots of it from many different voices. Then words started to filter in and he became very confused.

"Wha' were ya thinking?!" Ironhide if he was not mistaken.

"You could have hurt him and yourself not to mention what the Pit do you think the Decepticons will think when they see this?!" that was Prowl. Optimus became aware of the smell of fire and burning metal.

"Ratchet this has to be the most irresponsible think I think you've ever done." Kupp deadpanned.

"I don't know. I think it's kinda funny myself." Sunstreaker said. A loud bang and a sharp "Ouch!" meant someone had whacked him upside the head.\

"Sunstreaker it is NOT funny! And with the machine broken we can't even fix this! Ratchet you're lucky that you're an important mech otherwise I would have disassembled you by now!!" Elita One's angry voice rang out. 'She has to be right next to me. No other way it can be that loud.' Optimus thought.

Everyone looks around when bright blue optics come online. Elita instantly pushed Optimus back down and said, "Don't move. There are some ….. changes that you have to get use to first."

"Changes! Primus feme! That don't even cover it!" Ironhide said from beside her.

"What is going on?" Optimus demanded, noticing instantly that the voice that rang out was not his own.

"Um….." Elita looked at Ironhide and Prowl, "Why don't you let Prowl and Ironhide help you stand up and get over to the mirror. I don't think I can explain it much better than that."

Optimus looks at Elita like she's insane, "I am a fully grown mech and quite capable of walking over myself."

"Trust meh, Prime," Ironhide groused, "Ya gona want some help." With that Ironhide grabbed one of Optimus's arms and Prowl grabbed the other. Optimus noticed that his arms were much smaller, almost petite in their grasp and now light blue with black bands around his wrists.

As Optimus stood up, he realized that he only came up to Ironhide's shoulder. Carefully Ironhide and Prowl maneuvered him in front of the mirror and Optimus stopped dead.

"What the…." Optimus managed, though from the look on his face that was a miracle.

Reflected in the mirror was not the strong leader of the Autobots and the face he came to know so well, but a feme. Petite and delicate, and very pretty.

A well crafted somewhat rounded face fell down to a rather voluminous chassis then slid like silk down to a tapered waist and narrow hips. Long and thin legs completed the look.

The paint scheme clearly took some thought though. A sliver face with Black markings around the eyes and blue lips, and a black helmet with the same general style as his old one only constructed for a feme. The entire body was a soft crystal blue with black accent bands around 

the waist, neck, wrists and ankles. The red Autobot symbol in the middle of the chassis looked tacky and out of place with the color scheme.

Optimus could appreciate beauty as much as the next mech and had to admit that the creature in the mirror was probably one of the most beautiful that he had ever seen, but he still could not believe that the feme was him.

He raised his right hand and the feme did the same. He let it fall again and the feme followed his action as he did it. He looked to the left and the feme looked in the same direction.

He turned his head back and just stared at the mirror for a full breem. He missed Ironhide asking him if he was all right.

Suddenly Optimus offlined and almost hit the floor.

End Chapter

Ok that is out of my system now. I'll try to keep up with it if people like it. Drop a line and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, people latched onto this one too. So I figure that I'd go with this for a while and see where it goes. Unlike with Identities this has no plot or over view so I have no idea where this is going to go, just going to have fun with it.

Changes

Chapter 2 – Waking Up in a Nightmare

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Optimus Prime came back online. Elita One was hovering over him, Prowl and Ironhide just visible behind her. At first Optimus did not quite understand what was going on and simply stayed on the ground staring at them.

Ironhide was the first to move. He shifted down a bit closer to Optimus and asked, "Prime? Are ya ok?"

Optimus looked at him and started to laugh. Elita, Prowl, and Ironhide all exchanged worried looks. Optimus said, "Oh, wow. Ironhide I just had the most interesting Statis relay."

"Oh really? Care ta share?" Ironhide looked at him.

"Ratchet and I got into a fight, can't remember what about though, it had something to do with the Twins though that much I'm sure. But anyway, we had a fight and he got really mad and did probably the stupidest thing in his life. He turned me into a feme! I mean really, with like the perfect body and everything. It was a really nice paint job too. Is it safe for me to be having such delusions? I don't know because I never had to deal with anything like this before." (A.N.: Ok, you know a mental breakdown coming folks! Just to warn you.)

Ironhide looks over to Prowl, an almost fearful look on the old warrior's face. "Explanation?" he questioned of the worried second-in-command.

"Um…It just might be his processors way of dealing with the stress of the situation." Prowl offered.

Ironhide looked back down at Optimus. Sighing he said, "Prime, I got no waya tellin ya this without hurtin ya, so I'm gona just come out and say it. That weren't no Statis relay, it all happened…"

Optimus stopped, and looked between the three of them. The looks on their faces let him know they were not lying. Optimus sat back up and looked in the mirror, the same feme from his relay staring back at him.

Optimus groaned, covering his optics with his hand. A very delicate hand, he noticed. It seemed to hold no power behind it whatsoever. He let his hand fall back to the ground and looked around. Ratchet stood over in the corner of the room, his hand locked behind his back and his head bowed.

The look on their faces tell Optimus everything that he needed to know. "There's no way of undoing this right now is there?" he said.

Ratchet ran some cool air through his vents before he said, "No, the machine that transferred your consciousness and your spark into that body exploded right after we did the transfer. And even if it was still useable, your old body's, well, we can't find it."

Optimus looked up at him. Ironhide and Prowl helped him get back to his feet. Once standing Optimus turns around and walks over to Ratchet. Looking him directly in the optics, despite to height difference, he said, "Ratchet, I would recommend that you get that machine working pronto. I am a patient mech, but I do have my limits too. I don't think you want to know what will happen when those limits are reached."

With that the enraged feme stormed out of the room and back to his office. Prowl looked to Ratchet and said, "If I were you, I'd get Wheeljack and start getting this place cleaned up. I really don't think you want to get on his bad side."

Elita stood up and looked at them. "You know, I was just thinking. Optimus is a Feme now but still a Mech at spark." She said.

"Yeah, so?" Ironhide said, not really paying her any mind.

"Well that just got me thinking, is Optimus a he or a she now?" Elita asked.

The three mechs left in the room just looked at each other.

End Chapter

Ok, fun part time. Here's a poll for everyone. Should Optimus be considered a 'he' or 'she' in the eyes of his teammates? You decide.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, people seem to really like this, I am surprised. I did not think that it was that good, but whatever. As long as people like it I will keep working on it. The 'She's have won out, so here on out Optimus is a girl.

Changes

Chapter 3 –

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Optimus stood at the same picture window overlooking Circuit Square. The view this time was so different. The streets were empty. Doors locked and shops closed.

The war had hit full force now and everyone was running for cover, no one would be walking the streets, the Caretakers and their sparkings where hiding where ever they could find the space.

The Decepticons had made their first move, and it had been the biggest hit that Cybertron could suffer. I one full move, they had taken out the eastern and northern training facilities, the youth centers, and the high council.

Too many died that day in Optimus's opinion, and she would be damned before that happened again.

The one problem was with the council gone and no one willing to take their place was that those under Decepticon rule fell under Optimus's care. It was a big load to handle.

To top it all off it did not look like she was getting her old body back anytime soon. Wheeljack could not get the machine that had transferred her to work properly, and twice he had destroyed his lab now and somehow her old body had mysteriously gone missing. Most thought it was the twins. Optimus did not think so.

So it looks like, for now, she would have to fight like this. Prowl was not happy about it, Ratchet and Wheeljack had not made this Feme body to withstand the trials of battle, but Optimus was not about to let her friends go into battle while she sat by and hoped for the best.

Optimus turns away from the deserted streets and walked down to the break room. Some of the newer recruits that did not know who she really was cat-called her and made rather lude comments.

'I must remember to kill Ratchet after this.' Optimus thought, 'or get him to start walking around with me.'

One of the younger soldiers walked over and rapped his arm around her shoulder. Optimus stiffened at the contact and was about to turn around and slap the offending mech when he said, "Now the lot of you stop that! She's mine and if one person so much as makes another comment about her you'll get an up-close and personal view of the inside of my gun. Now get lost before I find you're commanders."

The other mechs grumbled but walked off. The mech that had shut them up kept his hand around Optimus's shoulder and walked with her a little ways.

Once out of earshot of the other mechs that he had been with he stepped away from Optimus and put up both hand in surrender.

Optimus raised an eye ridge at the action, and the mech said, "I could tell that you wanted to smack me around back there."

"Yeah, I did. You invaded my personal space, but thank you for shutting them up." Optimus said right back.

"Hey, no problem. Gotta look out for the pretty ones, you know." The Mech said with a laugh.

Optimus's optics flash in irritation and she snapped, "I am not some little Feme that needs to be looked after all the time thank you very much. I can take care of myself."

The mech backs up again, "Hey, Hey. Calm down. I didn't mean anything by it. Sorry."

Optimus just huffed and walked away, but she could hear the mech laughing behind her.

Optimus could not help but think, 'I wonder what his name was, he was kinda cute…. Gah, why did Ratchet have to make me such a Feme!?"

End Chapter

Ok, that's it. Vote time again. Who should the mystery Mech be? Cast you're votes!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, voting over. Thanks all, I like the way this is working out, so I'm going to try to put a vote at the end of each chapter. Here's chapter 4.

Changes

Chapter 4 –

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

The Break room was oddly quiet but Optimus did not mind. It had been quite some time since she had some time to herself, and right now she was going to use it.

She sat over in the far corner, a table to herself. Nursing a cup of warmed energon her thoughts drifted over the week's events. From waking up to find that his CMO had turned him into a her, to the training of just being able to walk in this new form – that was a task – to the fact that most of her men had found it quite amusing to hit on her every waking moment had Optimus in a right state.

Taking another sip of energon, Optimus let some air run threw her vents and settled further down into her seat.

Ironhide walked in and pulled out the seat opposite her. Optimus really did not look up, but did ask, "What is it, Ironhide?"

Ironhide did not look happy and Optimus had a feeling that it had something to do with the twins. Ironhide did not let him down.

"Optimus," he started, "You're not going to like this at all, but it needs to be brought to you."

Optimus raised a delicate optic cover at him. "You're jittery." She stated simply. "Let me guess, someone's done something incredibly stupid, everyone was hesitant to tell me, and you ended up drawing the short straw."

"That's about the sum of it." Ironhide said, "Please don't kill the messenger."

Optimus sat up and looked him directly in the eye. "Ironhide you know me better than that. I know this… situation can make my emotions unstable at times, but I don't attack undeserving 'Bots."

"I hope you hold to that. Anyway, it seems the twins have made a bet with some of the recruits. And you're the main objective."

"A bet huh. Let me guess the first mech to get me to go on a date with him wins."

"Uh… no. The first mech that gets you into his statis chamber wins."

Optimus stops so fast her systems seemed to have frozen. She shut her optics and whispered, "They did what?!"

"Yeah. It seems like some of the other men have taken to upping the stakes a bit."

"Do I even want to know?"

"I don't know but I will tell you anyway. Some of them have taken to betting on how long it will take them to get you there."

"Ok. Ironhide, before I completely lose my fan belt, leave the room and let me think about this." Optimus said with all the authority she could muster.

"Yes Sir…er...Ma'am." Ironhide said as he left the room.

No sooner than Ironhide had left the room then another mech takes his place. The same one that had told the others to get lost earlier. Optimus looks up at him and was struck with just how handsome he was again.

Then proceeded to bang her head on the table. The mech jumped at her actions and quickly picked her head up to see if she was ok.

Once satisfied that she was uninjured he sat back down opposite her. Optimus looked at him again, but before she could ask what he was doing there the mech said, "Look I'm sorry if I upset you before. I really did not mean too."

Optimus started and just stared at him for a breem. "Hum, I know about Sunstreaker's and Sideswipe's …"

"Bet, yeah. Those little fraggers are asking for it at this rate. There are a few that really like you for who you are, myself included, and are ready to rip them apart for this. There is no excuse for mistreating a Feme."

Optimus cocked her head to the side and studied him for a moment. He had a slightly rounded face, and a blue visor covered his optics, but he face still showed every emotion. His white and black paint was well maintained, and overall Optimus had to say the she really like the mech, aside from that little screw up before.

"Ok, Mr. Nice-guy." She said, "If you like me so much then why don't you at least tell me your name."

The mech started, "Dang I'm losin, it. Sorry. The name's Jazz. Infiltration and sabotage

is my game, and I like to think that I play it well."

"Well Jazz," Optimus said, the name seemed to flow right off the tongue, "I won't lie, I do like you more than some of the other recruits."

"Then give me a second chance. Please." Jazz said.

Optimus looks at him and almost laughs, "It's not often that you have to beg someone for something, is it?"

"No, this is actually completely uncharted territory for me, Sweet-thing. But, please give me a second chance to prove to you that I'm not like those other glitches out there."

"What is it that you want exactly?" Optimus asked.

"Dinner, a simple stroll. Whatever you want to do is fine with me." Jazz said, a sly grin on his face that almost melted Optimus to a puddle of mush.

'Primus, I need to stop letting the Feme take over. This is just getting slagging outa hand now!' Optimus thought.

"Look, just give me some time to think about it, ok? I'll talk to you later.' Optimus said. With that she got up and walked down the hall, many cat-calls following her.

Jazz put a quick stop to them and smiled as he watched her walk away.

End Chapter

Ok. This was slightly longer than the others, but hey I like it. Anyway vote time. Should Optimus give in and go on the date with Jazz or should she stand firm to what she said and just say no?


	5. Chapter 5

I happy people seem to be having so much fun with this, and I think I will too. Don't worry though, I haven't abandoned Identities, it's just starting to get really hard to write, so I'm taking a time out and going over what I have.

Changes

Chapter 5 – Is it Right to Feel This Way?

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

Optimus sat at her desk, the door bared against all but her most trusted friends at the moment. She had been trying to do some paperwork, but had found out that it was almost impossible to concentrate on it.

All she could seem to think about was Jazz and his odd offer. It was simple enough, one date, just one night with a mech that wanted to get to know the Autobot behind the title and body. Every time Optimus thought of that, though, the bet that Ironhide told her about and the thought of Elita One would step into play and making her stop and rethink everything.

Then when she did that, Jazz's smile and smooth words would fill her head and had her thinking that it was ok all over again just for Ironhide and Elita to come back into the picture and stop that train of thought.

The constant circle of her thoughts had Optimus's processor ready to lock.

So instead of doing anything worthwhile Optimus simply sat behind her desk, head down and optics offline.

When the door hissed open she did not even bother to look up and just said, "I don't care who you are, I'm not in the mood for visitors so unless someone's life is on the line, please leave."

"Wow, you really know how to make someone feel welcomed, you know?" Elita One laughed from the doorway.

Optimus did pick her head up to look at the other Feme standing there. Sighing, Optimus said, "Sorry, 'Lita. I've just had a … a hard time lately."

Elita pulled out the seat across from Optimus, "Ok, so want to tell me what's eating at your processor?"

Optimus shook her head, "Not so fast. You had to take my place on the front lines because Ratchet didn't build this body for fighting. I want to hear how it went."

Elita looked at Optimus for a second before saying, "It went ok. Intelligence was a little off, but the Decepticons were poorly prepared for the battle and easy to ambush. Unfortunately the terrain was more dangerous than we thought and we did have a few minor and one serious injury."

Optimus looked hard at her, "How serious?"

"Moonracer almost had her arm torn off by Starscream. We managed to stem the energon and lubricant flow on the field but Ratchet and Preceptor are going to have a time fixing the arm."

Optimus cursed under her breath. "At least there were no casualties.

Elita nodded, "Now will you tell me what's been going on here?"

Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the entire base. After everything had settled down a loud "I'm Ok! Sorry about that everyone!" echoed through the halls.

Optimus ran some air through her vents and said, "As you can probably guess, Wheeljack hasn't fixed the machine yet. I think he's destroyed it a good three times now. The new recruits don't hold any respect for their superiors and Ironhide is having way to much fun trying to break them to be normal."

"But?" Elita encouraged.

Optimus couldn't meet her optics this time. A soft blue blush standing out on her face.

Elita laughed softly. "Wow," she said, "Ratchet really likes blue. So let me take a guess … judging from your reaction I'm going to say that Ratchet made you into too much of a Feme, you feel for some smooth talking young mech, and now you beating yourself up over it because you're worried about what everyone, especially myself, will say and that Primus damned bet the Twins made, thinking that is the only reason he's giving you even a nano-click of his time, but at the same time you know that you can't fight the way he makes you feel and you're currently cursing Ratchet and Wheeljack and the Twins and every other fragging thing on Cybertron because it all seems to be stacking up against you and you don't know what to do?"  
Optimus just stared at her for a breem. Shaking her head Optimus said, "Wow you really are observant."

Elita laughed whole-heartedly. "I only know from back when we were still Ariel and Orion Pax. I had the same problem when you first smiled at me."

Optimus smiled as she remembered that. Elita had stopped him in his tracks that day, and when she saw him standing there staring Optimus had simply smiled and walked away not having the courage to talk to her.

"So are you going to tell me who this mystery mech is?" Elita asked.

Optimus smiled that little smile everyone gets when thinking of someone they really like and said, "Jazz."

Elita perked up at hearing that. "Jazz? The infiltrator? You're the Feme that he keeps talking about?"

"Jazz keeps talking about?"

"Yes. He was talking to Preceptor in the med lab when we came in, and until it became apparent that Ratchet was going to need help repairing Moonracer they were free to talk. What I overheard might not be what you would expect from someone like Jazz."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, it was just going on about a Feme he meet. He didn't say a name, and to be honest I don't think that he even knows yours, but he was going on and on about how beautiful and smart and free-spirited and just plain amazing you were." Elita chuckled.

"Oh wow." Optimus was floored, "I didn't think that anyone really thought that way about me.

The Door hissed open again and Ironhide, Wheeljack, Kupp, and Ratchet walked in to join them.

Optimus looked at them all, "Ok, why is my office now becoming a party room?"

"Because we overheard what you and Elita said and we wanted to put in our own thoughts." Ironhide explained.

Optimus raises an optic ridge at them, "I'm not even going to ask why you were listening at the door, but go ahead."

"As it turns out, what Elita speculated what true. Jazz does not know who you are." Ratchet started.

"Actually a lot of people don't." Kupp said.

"Only one other mech outside this room knows, Sunstreaker. And believe it or not, he hasn't even told his brother. This whole bet was actually Sideswipe's doing." Ironhide said.

"And Jazz is being honest when he says that he doesn't care about the bet and he just wants to get to know you." Ratchet said.

"Yeah, we can't get him to shut his voice-processor off about you." Wheeljack added.

Optimus looked at all of them, "Ok, out with it. What are you all really trying to say?" She demanded.

They all looked at each other and said as one, "We think that you should give Jazz a try."

"But for your own protection, change your name with the mechs." Ironhide said.

"Yeah, we'll even help you come up with one." Wheeljack said enthusiastically.

Optimus looked at Elita, "I'll do it if you say it's ok. I don't want to upset you."

Elita laughed. "I don't have a problem with it, Optimus. I say live it up, you're never going to get another chance to be normal again."

"All right." Optimus laughed, "Then what is my new name going to be?"

Everyone looked thoughtful for a minute. Then Ratchet said, "What about **Venutesa?"**

Optimus looked thoughtful for a few seconds, "You know, I do like that."

"As do I." Elita said.

"Same here." Ironhide said.

Wheeljack and Kupp just nodded. Optimus smiled and said, "Then Venutesa it is."

Elita nodded. "Good, now that that's covered, go find Jazz!"

ABABABABAB

Sometime later, Optimus found Jazz in one of the break rooms. She walked over and sat across from him.

Jazz looked up at her and flashed her his trade mark smile. Optimus tried not to melt into a puddle of goo. Jazz broke the silence, "Hey there Sweetspark, what can I do for ya?"

"Well, I've given it some serious thought and I've decided. Yes, I will go out on a date with you."

Jazz's smile widened. "Nice. So can I get the pretty miss's name now or is that still off limits?"

Optimus tried hard not to laugh. "No you are more than welcome to it now, Slick. It's Venutesa."

Jazz looked thoughtful, "Venutesa huh. I like it. It suits you really well, brings to mind somethin' that both beautiful and powerful and not at all something to be trifled with. So I have tomorrow off, what do you think?"

"Tomorrow sounds lovely. Say after second shift?"

"All right, then, see you tomorrow." Jazz said as he stood up to leave.

"Wait, what will we be doing?" Optimus asked, getting up herself.

"Don't you worry you pretty little head and let the Jazz-man take care of everything. I want it to be a surprise." Jazz said. "Now I need to go. It's almost my shift and old Ironhide will have MY hide if I'm late. See ya, Sweetspark."

Flashing her another smile, he walked out of the room. Even though Optimus still stood over but the table and he was down at the other end of the hall, there was no missing the loud "WOA-WHO!" Jazz shouted that echoed all through the base.

Optimus was still leaning on the table laughing long after Jazz shift had started.

End Chapter.

Ok, really long but I like it. Optimus's Feme name comes from the word venustas which is Latin for beautiful. I figured since all of his old names have Latin or Greek roots I'd stick with what worked. Just to tell everyone, there is a very special reason Optimus's Feme form get's a name change. Ok, open-ended vote here, what should Jazz and Oppy do on their little date? All suggestions will be sorted through and thought over carefully.


	6. Chapter 6 AN I didn't die

For all of you who think I died, I'm here to tell you I didn't, almost but I lucked out and didn't.

Got into a car wreak with a drunk driver, ended up in the hospital for a long time, and now I'm out of therapy and back in my own house. I'm still having to go to therapy for both mental and physical stuff, mostly to get back the muscle tone and basic coordination I lost and spending a lot of time trying to get back the big chunks of memory I lost.

I'm sorry for those of you that were actually following my stories, but **I** can barely remember them now. Working with a few friends and my betas to try and remember where I was going with them, but it could take a while. It took me almost a month to remember all my passwords and then even remember I HAD a Fanfiction account. Again sorry to all, I'll start working on them again as soon as I know what's what.


End file.
